Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) such as the NAVSTAR global positioning system (GPS) or the Russian GLONASS provide accurate positioning information for a user anywhere on Earth that GNSS signals may be received. GNSS satellites are medium earth orbit satellites, about 12,000 miles above the surface. Highly accurate GNSS clock signals from these satellites may be used to accurately determine the position of a receiver.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.